Far From Simple
by Aqua Latias
Summary: Feraligatr and Blastoise are bitter enemies on the surface, but what lies underneath is a different story. (FeraligatrXBlastoise YAOI)


**A/N: Hello everyone! I am here with my second story, which is a request from yamato2706 - be sure to check his profile and stories out!**

**Anyway, this one's a little different in that it is a yaoi pairing, which I am inexperienced with, but I gave this my best shot (especially considering this is my first request, which makes me very excited!), and I think it turned out alright.**

**Once again, I will state the warning that there is explicit content in this story, so if you are not older than 16 I do not recommend reading this.**

**Now that I cleared that all up, I hope you guys enjoy this one! Feel free to leave a review if you do, as they are appreciated. I also do take requests, rules for that are on my profile.**

**On with the story!**

_**Far From Simple**_

Feraligatr couldn't stand him. It was a simple fact, he just could not stand that braggart of a Blastoise. Perhaps he was hypocritical in this aspect, but the fact still remained that he hated Blastoise.

So why, _why_ was he having these sort of feelings for him?

Feraligatr stood before a pond, looking down at his reflection in disgust. _What the hell is wrong with me? _he thought to himself bitterly.

Feraligatr and Blastoise were both Pokemon owned by a young male Trainer. They were born and raised together, but since the very beginning they fought like two rabid Mightyena. No one could understand why.

As time progressed, the two went from fighting verbally to physically in a test of skill and prowess. Regardless of who won those skirmishes, the fighting would not cease. They constantly bragged about the things they felt they were superior to the other in, such as upper-arm strength and the ability to hit moving targets. Eventually, the two dragged their Trainer into the matter, claiming that he loved one of them more so than the other and attempting to prove why.

Their Trainer had tried on many occasions to stop their wars, but to no avail. The two were bitter enemies.

On the outside, at least.

Feraligatr thrust his clenched fist into the water, causing a huge splash that hit his face and the grass around him. He ignored the water that slowly began to glide down his rough facial features and to the ground. His affection for Blastoise had developed unintentionally.

What made matters worse was that Feraligatr was almost certain Blastoise would never love a Pokemon of the same gender. Feraligatr had long since accepted the fact of himself, but Blastoise seemed to always look in the direction of the females. Feraligatr couldn't help but be jealous sometimes.

Feraligatr sighed, his sudden explosion of rage making him forget where he was. Around the pond stood a forest in which far away was his Trainer and Blastoise, in a clearing and setting up camp. They had planned to stay in these woods for a few days while the Trainer looks for new Pokemon to catch.

Upon arriving, the Trainer had allowed Feraligatr and Blastoise to roam outside of their Poke Balls. To be expected, the two of them quickly delved into yet another argument that turned into a brawl. The Trainer at this point had given up on trying to stop these fights. Feraligatr ended up losing the battle. He clenched his jaws as he remembered Blastoise's stinging remark as he stormed away: "Get this through your thick skull, Feraligatr: you are not, nor will you _ever_ be as good as me!"

"That bastard," Feraligatr growled at the cool pond water. The words still clenched his heart painfully.

After leaving the area, seething with rage from the fight with Blastoise, Feraligatr had wandered though the forest, utterly lost. This expanse of trees and foliage was alien to him. He had to fend off a few wild Pokemon and tumble over many a fallen branch to get to the little refuge at the pond he was currently at. He was covered in bumps and bruises by the time he arrived.

Feraligatr's fist began to clench again. He reeled his arm back, focusing power into his wrist, and then thrust it forward into the water again, this time with the fist enveloped in ice. The icy fist hit the water and instantly froze the current of water the collision created. The structure of ice gently began to float away on top of the water.

Feraligatr watched the ice drift away, but his anger was still unsatisfied. He slammed his fists into the water, alternating with his left and right, creating many splash-shaped ice sculptures in the water which all drifted away and steadily melted back into water.

"Is there some reason you're attacking water, Feraligatr?"

The deep voice sounding from behind Feraligatr made him lurch forward, almost toppling into the pond. He swerved his head around to see none other than the smug-looking Blastoise standing at the edge of the forest a few feet from him.

"It's impressive how someone as fat as you could sneak up on me like that without sounding like a Wailord flailing in a mud pit," Feraligatr sneered, showing his teeth as he accentuated his vowels.

Blastoise's nose scrunched up. "I'll have you know that this "fat" of which you speak is my shell, and it keeps me well guarded. I owe it my life."

"If your entire being relies on a stupid shell, you really aren't that tough, you know?"

"Shut up, gatorface," Blastoise muttered.

"Make me," Feraligatr retorted.

Blastoise narrowed his eyes. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," he grunted, clenching his fists and shifted so his weight was distributed equally to both legs.

Feraligatr, still harboring pent up fury, lifted both arms, ready to attack. "Bring it, fatty."

Blastoise swiftly took action and rushed forward at Feraligatr, fist first. Feraligatr parried and slammed Blastoise's side with his thick tail, only hitting the hard shell but with enough force to push his body a little. Blastoise stumbled slightly, then turned to face Feraligatr again, who was already charging with an Ice Punch attack.

Blastoise threw up his strong arms and blocked the oncoming Ice Punch, then reared one arm back and slammed it into Feraligatr's jaw bone. Feraligatr roared in pain and stumbled backwards, holding his jaw with his left hand. Blastoise wasted no time and charged forward, but Feraligatr reacted quickly and sidestepped, sending Blastoise to topple forward and onto his belly.

Feraligatr used this opportunity to throw an Ice Punch at Blastoise's head. Although he was pinned to place by his heavy shell, he retracted into his shell and managed to avoid the attack. Now tucked into his shell, Blastoise was virtually impervious to attack, but at the same time unable to do any attacking.

Feraligatr walked around to the part of his shell where his head was tucked in. "You're gonna have to come out sometime."

Blastoise didn't respond. Feraligatr bent down and peered inside to received a glare from the turtle Pokemon inside. He grinned triumphantly. "What's the matter? Scared?"

That earned Feraligatr a shot of water directly to the snout. He reeled back then glared at one of the cannons sprouting from Blastoise's shell. Blastoise took the opportunity to come out of the shell again and pull himself upright.

Feraligatr recovered and, seeing Blastoise upright again, charged once again with his head forward in a risky Headbutt attack. Blastoise attempted to block it with his arms but was too slow and was tackled squarely in the center of his forehead. He managed not to fall backward but he stumbled backwards, losing balance.

Feraligatr took a few steps forward, grabbing the underside of Blastoise's jaw with one hand and reeling back his other hand, clenched into a fist. However, he did not attack.

Blastoise's eyes narrowed into slits. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to attack?"

Feraligatr stayed quiet, glaring Blastoise in the eyes.

Blastoise chuckled. "Coward."

Feraligatr drew his fist back a little more, making Blastoise wince. Feraligatr sighed, then let down his haunches, releasing Blastoise's jaw from his hand and lowering his other arm. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Feraligatr?" Blastoise asked from behind him. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

Feraligatr stopped walking, clenching his jaw and remaining silent.

"Talk to me, man," Blastoise said. "You're making me worried."

Feraligatr winced. Blastoise was speaking to him as if he was a little sibling to him. "It's none of your business."

Blastoise groaned audibly. "C'mon, I show a little concern for you, and you blow me off? Not cool, man."

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Feraligatr snapped, swerving around to face Blastoise. "You, that's what!"

"What?" Blastoise asked, a look of bewilderment spreading on his face.

"You heard me!" Feraligatr growled. "You're what's wrong with me."

"You aren't making any sense," Blastoise stated. "What do you mean by that?"

Feraligatr's eyes dropped and he grew silent again. Blastoise waited for a response for several seconds. "Well?"

Feraligatr made a muffled grunt. "It's nothing."

"Sure seems like it."

"I could live without the sarcasm, y'know."

"C'mon," Blastoise sighed, "I promise that just this once I'll be kind to you. Just once we could not fight and actually talk."

"That's just the thing," Feraligatr muttered, "I don't want it to be 'just once.'"

Blastoise's eyes widened. "You're meaning to say you don't want to fight with me any more? If I recall correctly, it was **you** who started most of our fights."

"That isn't important right now," Feraligatr grumbled. "What is important is that I hate you, Blastoise. I really do."

Feraligatr wasn't sure if he saw a flash of pain in Blastoise's eyes at that remark. "I knew that already," Blastoise grunted quietly in reply.

"You knew that," Feraligatr said, his voice becoming softer and less steady, "but what you didn't know is what else I think of you."

"What?"

Feraligatr sighed. "For a long time, I thought I hated you. Ever since we were young, I thought that I always would. However, at some point..." Feraligatr trailed off.

"At some point?" Blastoise asked. Feraligatr could almost swear he heard a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"At some point," Feraligatr said, hesitating before continuing, "I fell in love with you."

Blastoise's eyes widened a bit, somewhat of a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, and yeah, I'm gay," Feraligatr said. "I have been my whole life. I never liked girls the way all the other guys do. I wish I did, though."

Blastoise stayed quiet, seeming almost frozen to place. Feraligatr looked him in the eyes. "What I feel for you is so far from simple. I can't decide if I hate you or love you sometimes. You infuriate me so much, yet I..."

Feraligatr trailed off again, shifting his eyes down to the ground. His heart was pounding at his chest like a rabid animal wanting to get out. The realization of everything he just told Blastoise was just hitting him. _Did I really just confess to... __**Blastoise?!**_

Several seconds, maybe even a minute passed in awkward silence. Neither of the two moved very much. Then, suddenly Feraligatr heard deep chuckling. He looked up to see a near giddy expression on Blastoise's face, and he felt the blood rush to his face. "What are you laughing at?"

Blastoise shook his head as chuckled wracked his shoulders. Feraligatr began to growl at Blastoise. _Is he laughing at me when I poured out my entire heart to him?! Yet again, why would I expect anything else out of him?_

Blastoise raised a hand as he calmed his laughter. "You're a real laugh, Feraligatr."

Feraligatr's growl turned into a snarl and he leered at Blastoise angrily. Blastoise saw the look in his eyes and put up his hands defensively. "Hey, man, calm down."

"Why should I?" Feraligatr snapped.

"'Cause you haven't heard what I have to say," Blastoise responded calmly.

Feraligatr snorted. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not be humiliated. Spare me the agony, won't you?"

"Agony?" Blastoise chuckled. "If agony is me returning the feelings, then you have thoroughly confused me, Feraligatr."

"Say what?"

"You heard me," Blastoise said. "I love you too."

Feraligatr's jaw dropped. He stood where he was for a moment, speechless. "You do?" he finally spoke, his voice wavering.

"I thought it was kinda obvious, actually," Blastoise replied.

Feraligatr closed his jaws, the fact beginning to sink in. _Blastoise feels the same way?_

"However," Blastoise stated, "this doesn't necessarily exemplify you from teasing."

Feraligatr chuckled. "How am I not surprised?"

Blastoise took a couple steps closer. "Sorry for saying the things I did back at camp. I don't really mean 'em."

"I don't really mean the nasty things I say either," Feraligatr sighed.

Blastoise began to laugh again. "Look at how sappy we're getting!" Feraligatr could sense a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

Feraligatr laughed along. "Yeah, funny, huh?"

Blastoise let out a small sigh and looked up at the sky. "Yeesh, when did it get so late? It's almost night time."

"I hope our Trainer isn't too worried about us," Feraligatr commented, following Blastoise's gaze.

"He can wait, I wanna stay here a bit longer," Blastoise said before sitting down in the grass and turning around to face the pond, patting the grass next to him. "C'mon."

Feraligatr hesitated but took the offer, sitting down next to Blastoise. "The pond looks real pretty in this sunset."

"You said it," Blastoise replied.

Feraligatr let out a sigh, releasing the tension that had built up in his muscles. Spending time with Blastoise like this without fighting actually felt really good.

"Hey Feraligatr?"

"Yeah?" Feraligatr looked over at Blastoise to see him staring him right in the eyes. Feraligatr's heart skipped a beat by the simple eye contact. He could tell Blastoise was apprehensive, but about what he was unsure of. "What is it?"

Blastoise took in an audible breath, then lurched forward unexpectedly, pressing his slightly opened jaws against Feraligatr's snout. Feraligatr's eyes snapped wide open. While neither of them had actual lips, he knew enough to know that this was indeed a kiss, which he recalled humans doing when they loved another.

Blastoise drew back after a few seconds, a slight blush spreading on his face. Feraligatr sat dumbstruck, trying to find coherent words in his head. Blastoise sighed. "Sorry 'bout that."

Feraligatr's mouth opened, then closed again. Blastoise broke eye contact and shifted uneasily on his side. "Guess that was a little sudden."

"N-no," Feraligatr stuttered. "I just... you caught me surprised."

"Caught you surprised?" Blastoise echoed with a chuckle.

"I-I mean you caught me off guard. Yeah, somethin' like that anyway."

"I see."

Feraligatr snorted, embarrassed by his fumble of words. Blastoise's facial expression was lighter, though. Feraligatr sighed, wishing that the kiss had lasted longer. He was tempted to ask to try it again, but wasn't sure how to say it without sounding awkward.

Blastoise looked over at his reptilian friend. "So?"

"So, what?" came Feraligatr's reply.

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"You know," Blastoise muttered nervously, embarrassed that he had to go into detail, "the kiss."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

"The kiss, right?"

"Yes."

"You're asking if I liked the kiss?"

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

Feraligatr looked down at his feet, curling and uncurling his toes awkwardly. "Yeah, it was," he paused, "nice."

Blastoise grinned. "Good, 'cause I liked it too."

"Want to do it again?" Feraligatr said, snapping his jaws shut immediately after he spoke the words. _Idiot! _he mentally scolded himself. _You weren't supposed to be that direct about it!_

Blastoise's eyes widened a bit by the sudden prompt, but then softened. "Only if you don't mind."

"Why would I ask you if we could do it again if I didn't mind?"

"Good point," Blastoise chuckled. Taking the initiative, Blastoise turned his body toward Feraligatr so he faced him directly and leaned forward, leaving a small amount of space between their noses. Feraligatr gulped quietly before closing the distance between them.

This time around, the kiss was a bit softer. Soon their mouths opened up and clashed together. Blastoise's tongue made its way into Feraligatr's mouth and explored, which caused Feraligatr to moan softly.

The two quickly got lost in their kiss as everything around them became blurry. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment, just their passionate kiss. As they kissed, Feraligatr felt something strange in his lower region, but pushed the thought from his head.

Eventually the two broke apart for air, both taking in large gulps of air. Their eyes remained locked, and each had a look of bliss on their faces. Blastoise slowly shifted and moved away from Feraligatr when his clawed hand brushed against something. His eyes drifted downward and stopped. A moment passed and Blastoise began to chortle.

"What's so funny?" Feraligatr breathed.

"Looks like you brought a visitor with you."

Feraligatr looked down to where Blastoise's eyes were gazing to see his deep red manhood sticking out of its sheath. He choked on his own breath and coughed loudly while pressing his legs firmly together to conceal his "little friend." Blastoise's shoulders bounced methodically with his deep laughter. Feraligatr hung his head in shame.

Blastoise's laughter slowly dissipated and Feraligatr noticed that the Shellfish Pokemon was blushing. "It's alright, Feraligatr," he said. "I don't mind."

Feraligatr still clenched his legs together but looked at Blastoise, self-pity shining in his eyes.

A mischievous grin suddenly spread on Blastoise's face. "Actually, it works out rather nicely."

"Huh?"

Feraligatr had no time to react before he was tackled to the ground by Blastoise. Feraligatr lay with his back to the ground and the turtle Pokemon's heavy body laid out over him, forcing Feraligatr's legs to spread out. "B-Blastoise, what are you doing?"

Blastoise pushed his body up with his strong arms and hovered over Feraligatr, the grin still on his face. Feraligatr couldn't help but notice the feeling of something sleek pressed against his belly. He felt his face get warm as he realized what it was. "Blastoise..." Feraligatr trailed off, his eyes beginning to narrow. Blastoise nodded, and Feraligatr's body tensed up considerably.

Blastoise chuckled a little. "Calm down, Feraligatr. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But?"

Feraligatr shifted uneasily. "I've never done this before, won't it hurt?"

"Oh come on now," Blastoise said, "don't wimp out because of pain. You're strong, you can take it. Besides, it's not like I won't help you get prepared first."

"You what?" Feraligatr replied dumbly as Blastoise began to move down so that his head hung over Feraligatr's legs. Lifting a claw, Blastoise placed his claw at Feraligatr's tight tailhole and traced around it. Feraligatr sucked air into his lungs. Then, the bulky water type slowly began to poke the tip of his claw into the tailhole.

Feraligatr's jaw clenched and eyes closed as he felt the small claw make its way into his anus. It felt so strange, but at the same time there was an odd sense of pleasure. Blastoise slowly began to pull the claw back a little and then push it in once more, each time getting a little deeper. Feraligatr's breathing began to speed up.

Blastoise observed Feraligatr's face closely before he brought a second claw up to the alligator Pokemon's anus and inserted it. Feraligatr's face contorted in a wince, the addition of the second claw sending a slight wave of pain through him. Blastoise's claws were small, but they were thick. The pain soon subsided, which brought relief to Feraligatr, as he knew the real deal would hurt a lot more than this.

Blastoise continued to thrust his two claws in him at an increasingly rapid pace. Feraligatr stifled a moan. Blastoise took his as a good sign that he wasn't in pain and added a third and final claw.

Feraligatr's eyes opened for a moment before closing again, his jaw clenching even tighter. The pain once again returned, this time a bit fiercer and didn't subside as quickly. His anus gripped the three invading claws tightly as they worked their way progressively deeper into his never explored areas.

Feraligatr suddenly felt a surge of pleasure wash over him as watery pre-cum leaked from the tip of his expanding shaft. Blastoise looked at his friend's long shaft with lust as he continued to thrust his claws.

"Blastoise," Feraligatr groaned, beginning to buck his hips slightly in rhythm with Blastoise's claws. "I-I'm almost..." he trailed off, his mind too fogged to allow him to form any more words.

A few minutes passed, and a tingling feeling spread through Feraligatr's lower half. Suddenly, that tingling became a fire that exploded within him. "Blastoise!" he shouted much louder than he intended as he began to ejaculate his thick seed into the air. The cum splattered down on Blastoise's face, which he licked off in areas he could. The spurts of the watery seed came for about a minute before finally stopping.

"Wow, Blastoise," Feraligatr breathed heavily, "that was really good."

"You took it pretty well," Blastoise commented. "I think you're ready."

Feraligatr gulped, panic beginning to coil in his stomach as Blastoise's own shaft came into view. It was true that Feraligatr had managed to endure Blastoise's claws, but his penis was another story. He could see that his friend was very, very large, to the point where he questioned if it would even fit.

Blastoise noticed the fear that Feraligatr was expressing and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Now, roll over."

Feraligatr's fear only increased as he did as instructed, holding his body above the ground with his hands and knees. Blastoise pulled himself to his large feet and approached Feraligatr, moving the thick blue tail out of the way. Feraligatr snapped his eyelids shut as he felt Blastoise begin to drape his body over him, gripping his sides with his arms and placing the head of his dick at Feraligatr's entrance.

Time seemed to slow down as Blastoise paused there a moment. Then, Feraligatr gasped as he felt the tip of Blastoise's shaft push its way into him. Already he could feel a small bit of pain welling up, which gradually increased as it went farther into him. He bit down and bared his teeth, hissing a little in pain. Blastoise stopped pushing in when about half of his length was inside of Feraligatr's ass.

At this point, the pain became a raging fire in his anus. It hurt like nothing he could have imagined, yet there was an odd feeling of pleasure brushing at the edge of his conscious. Blastoise gritted his teeth as he began to make small thrusts into his friend.

"Blastoise," Feraligatr hissed, "i-it hurts..."

"I know, just tough it out," Blastoise replied gruffly, "it'll get better."

Feraligatr nodded a little and held his tongue. The pain ever so slowly began to be replaced by pleasure by the minute. Soon enough, the pain coming from his rectum was almost completely gone, though the slight pain left was ignored by the sheer ecstasy of Blastoise's gentle thrusts.

"Go faster," Feraligatr quietly commanded. Blastoise immediately complied and trust a bit faster despite the tightness of Feraligatr's ass. Progressively he sped up, his thrusting becoming more powerful and sending his shaft deeper into Feraligatr.

In the back of his mind, Feraligatr was aware of just how wrong this all was. However, at this point he really couldn't care less.

Seconds and minutes blurred together as time lost all meaning to the duo. Blastoise's shaft rubbed the innermost sections of Feraligatr's most sensitive areas. Feraligatr could feel his lower region beginning to tingle once more, telling him he was getting close to another orgasm.

Blastoise also felt himself getting close, which spurred him into even faster and harder thrusts, causing Feraligatr to groan softly.

Feraligatr clenched the grass, ripping it from its roots, and howled into the now dark sky as he released his seed onto the ground. Blastoise pumped with all of his remaining strength and grunted as forced his shaft in as far as he could make it go before releasing his own seed. The two took a couple minutes of staying locked in their positions as their simultaneous orgasms slowly died down. When Blastoise went limp, he pulled himself out of Feraligatr and fell onto his back. Feraligatr slumped forward on the ground, sprawled out and panting.

"Wow," Blastoise panted.

"That was really good," Feraligatr replied breathily.

Blastoise looked up in the sky. "It's getting pretty late."

"Oh jeez, I forgot. Our trainer's probably really worried."

"Yeah, let's head back, shall we?" Blastoise suggested with a smile.

Feraligatr got up and returned the smile. "Alright."

The two walked back to the camp in a comradely manner, talking about their lives and various other things along the way as if they had been best friends their entire lives. When they returned to camp, their trainer gave them a strange look. "Where have you two been?"

The two Pokemon, unable to communicate with humans verbally, both shrugged. The trainer narrowed his eyes. "You two seem awful friendly tonight."

The duo chuckled and then walked over to the tents that their trainer had set up, both entering the same one. The trainer watched them, thoroughly confused. "That's odd. I guess something must have happened. Whatever, I guess it's a good thing that they're getting along now. Sometimes things change for the better."


End file.
